Reussir Sans Tomber
by Nowhere-else
Summary: Minable, raté, paumé... Edward Cullen refuse d'avouer son échec. C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui se bat contre lui-même... AH/OOC/Rated M


_Cette histoire est légèrement inspirée par Limitless, un film avec pour rôle principal, Bradley Cooper. Il raconte la vie misérable d'un type qui grâce à une nouvelle drogue puissante, devient un mec cool, intelligent et riche. Là où « Réussir sans tomber » commence pratiquement de la même manière, cette Fanfiction ne sera pas fantastique mais réaliste. Pas de drogue ni de génie magique donc... N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ce qui m'encourage d'avantage pour écrire la suite. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 octobre 2010.<strong>_

Coney Island Avenue était bondée ce matin. Le mois de septembre qui débutait, la rentrée scolaire des gosses, la reprise du boulot et la routine habituelle qui se remettait en place, donnaient lieu à une soudaine volonté de changement chez les gens. Les vides-greniers fleurissaient sur les trottoirs, les gens se débarrassaient de leurs vieux meubles en bas de chez eux en attendant le prochain passage de la déchetterie, et les gamins s'improvisaient vendeurs de limonade pour cinquante cents. C'était une journée presque comme une autre qui débutait.

Ah ! Il y avait ce type aussi, qui marchait à contre sens des autres. Les mains enfoncées dans une veste trouée, les cheveux longs et emmêlés flottant dans le vents, un jean datant de l'avant guerre et des chaussures achetées pour trois dollars chez Billy... ce gars, aux allures de SDF, c'est moi. Edward Anthony Cullen, vingt cinq ans, artiste incompris, fauché aussi.

J'avais rendez-vous avec ma petite-amie dans un restaurant sur Cortelyou Road. « The Farm On Adderley » était tout ce que je pouvais détester ; le genre de restaurant qui se voulait gastronomique mais qui servait des hamburgers basiques et des plats ordinaires et qui tentait d'apporter une touche de chic dans un quartier où la plupart des habitants travaillaient au noir pour payer les factures. Pathétique.

Je détestais ça, et pourtant j'y allais quand même. Ma copine avait ce don d'influence sur ma propre personne, son message vocal hier et le ton qu'elle avait employé m'avait fait comprendre que je ne pouvais pas manquer ce rendez-vous « _très important_ ». Je savais qu'elle allait me reprocher de ne pas m'occuper d'elle, de la négliger, de manquer de romantisme, d'attention... le genre de chose que Monsieur Parfait ferait dans un couple. Je pourrai toujours lui mentir pour ma défense, ce qui marchait plutôt bien en général. Être écrivain prenait du temps et nécessitait un enfermement en solitaire pour trouver l'inspiration. Seulement, depuis que j'avais quitté mon ancien travail, je n'avais pas écrit une seule ligne, pas un mot. Mais mon ambition m'empêchait d'abandonner, je deviendrai célèbre un jour, je le savais.

Lorsque je poussai la porte du restaurant, je sentis soudainement que quelque chose allait arriver aujourd'hui, une sorte d'impression intuitive peut-être, ou une autre connerie pseudo-scientifique de ce genre.

Je la vis au fond de la pièce, adossée au mur en brique, assise sur la banquette en cuir. Elle s'asseyait toujours à la même place, jamais devant la grande baie vitrée qui apportait pourtant de la lumière. Elle préférait ce coin sombre et reculé qui correspondait à sa timidité. Son tailleur strict cassait cette image de femme fragile, il lui donnait un air autoritaire et sûre d'elle qui m'avait fait fantasmer plus d'une fois... elle, moi, son bureau...

- _Tu es en retard._

Elle avait le don de casser mes rêves, aussi.

_- Je sais, je... il y avait un monde fou sur l'avenue et..._

_- Si tu m'avais écouté, tu serais parti un quart d'heure plus tôt et tu aurais évité la foule de personnes. _

_- Vrai, mais je me serai perdu dans toutes ces rues. _

_- Brooklyn n'est pas compliqué, tu sais ? Surtout quand on y vit depuis des années. _

Quoi que je dise, elle aura toujours raison. Je pris place et la détaillai ; elle avait légèrement coupé ses cheveux qui, auparavant, lui tombaient sur sa poitrine. Elle s'était maquillée, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais habituellement. Elle aussi avait changé.

-_ Je t'ai commandé un café, sans sucre et avec une pointe de lait._

_- Comme j'aime. Merci._

Elle ne cessait de tourner sa cuillère, lentement, dans son cappuccino. Elle semblait fatiguée et en proie à un dilemme intérieur;

- _Ton livre avance ?_

La question à un million de dollars, c'est ça ?

_Bah, euh... ouais, ça avance._

Menteur.

_Ça parle de quoi ?_

Improvise, Edward, improvise !

_D'un... D'un type qui.. qui rencontre une fille et qui... tombe amoureux. Ouais, qui tombe amoureux et qui change de vie..._

En général, quand j'étais sûr de moi et inspiré par un sujet de conversation, j'avais tendance à emmerder les gens avec des phrases et des exemples tous plus chiants et inutiles les uns des autres. Mon assurance habituelle s'était faite la malle et mon bégaiement soudain me trahissait sans aucun doute.

Elle releva la tête et me fixa droit dans les yeux. J'eus subitement envie de baisser les miens.

- _Toi ? Écrire des trucs romantiques ? Je ne te savais pas comme ça._

Moi non plus. Je hochai la tête, espérant qu'elle changerait rapidement de conversation. Elle me testait, son regard et sa bouche légèrement rieuse me prouvaient qu'elle se jouait de moi. Pour une fois dans notre couple, j'étais le pantin qu'elle maniait à sa guise.

_J'ai croisé Gary hier soir..._

Gary... Mon camarade de bar. Je la vis guetter ma réaction. Elle venait de lâcher une bombe, une énorme qui mènerait sans hésitation à une énième dispute.

- _Ah oui ?_

_- Il était très éméché, il t'attendait au pub. Je lui ai dit que tu devais certainement travailler sur ton bouquin ou te reposer... il m'a confié que tu n'avais pas écrit une ligne et que tu passais quasiment tout ton temps avec lui, au bar. _

Sa voix trembla sur ses derniers mots.

_-C'est fou comme l'alcool délit les langues, pas vrai ? Toi qui me disait que tu étais trop occupé avec ton livre pour passer me voir, ou pour que je puisse passer te voir. Pendant tout ce temps tu te foutais de moi, encore une fois._

_- Bella je..._

Elle posa sa main sur la table, près de la mienne. Je crus qu'elle voulait la saisir, mais elle se retira brusquement, comme si elle s'était brûlée. En regardant la table, je vis une clef, celle que je connaissais.

- _C'est... le double de mon appartement._

Je relevai la tête, pour la voir, les larmes aux bords des yeux, la bouche pincée. Elle se retenait de pleurer.

-_ Pourquoi ?_

_- Pourquoi, Edward ? Je n'en peux plus, de tes mensonges, de tes fréquentations, de ton pseudo bouquin. Edward, j'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir toujours assurer tes arrières, te sauver, payer tes factures, te rappeler tes rendez-vous, laver ton appart' et tes fringues. J'ai l'impression de me battre pour toi sans rien avoir en retour._

_- C'est juste une période difficile en ce moment..._

_- Non, ce n'est pas qu'une période. Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Tu avais tout Edward, une famille toujours là pour toi, tu m'avais moi, tu avais un travail bien rémunéré..._

_- Je tiens à dire que mon patron était un vrai connard..._

_- Un connard ? Tu en connais beaucoup des cons qui auraient toléré autant de retards ? Autant d'absences injustifiées ? Tu étais payé plus de 1000 dollars pour apporter du café aux employés, imprimer et ranger des dossiers. Alors oui, c'était loin d'être un travail exaltant mais tu aurais pu le garder en attendant d'en trouver un autre. Tu n'as aucune ressources, rien. Tes comptes bancaires sont soient vides ou à découvert et tu comptes sur ta petite amie pour te sortir de la situation merdique dans laquelle tu t'es plongé seul !_

Sa tirade la laissa essoufflée. Jamais elle ne m'avait parlé ainsi en six années de relation.

- _Tu as changé, Bella. Tu n'es plus la même._

Je la vis se passer les mains dans les cheveux tout en expirant bruyamment, elle faisait souvent ça quand elle était fatiguée où lorsqu'elle était énervée. Je penchai pour les deux causes.

- _Tu veux que je te dise Ed' ? Tu n'as jamais réussi à te remettre en question, ce sont toujours les autres qui ont tord, toi tu es parfait._

_- J'ai jamais dit ça._

_- Mais ton comportement prouve le contraire. Combien de fois j'ai essayé de t'ouvrir les yeux ? Tu es diplômé, jeune, cultivé... Mais tu gaspilles ton temps et ton intelligence dans des choses qui n'ont aucun futur. Tu te lances dans l'écriture comme des millions de gens le font, tu es certes talentueux mais tu n'as pas réussi à signer de contrat dans une maison d'édition et cela prouve que tu as échoué mais tu te forces à ne pas le réaliser. _

_- C'est ça qui te dérange ? Toi la grande fille, dans une grande société privé qui_ _brasse des millions de dollars chaque jour, toi, tu as honte de moi ? L'artiste qui réfute __toute forme de soumission à l'argent. On n'a pas besoin de millions de dollars pour être heureux et..._

_- Je t'en pries Edward, arrête avec tes délires d'anarchiste en pleine crise de rébellion. Je ne veux pas t'expliquer les points positifs ou négatifs de la mondialisation, mais il faut que tu comprennes que sans argent, tu ne survivrais pas. Malgré tes idées d'artiste incompris qui refuse de vivre normalement, tu sais très bien que vivre une seule journée dans la peau d'un sans domicile fixe te tuerai. Tu aimes trop ton confort, ton appartement sale, tes pizzas et tes hamburgers à dix dollars en livraison à domicile._

_- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?_

_- Ce qui m'a plus chez toi, c'était cette ambition que tu avais. Tu savais quels choix faire, tu aimais tes études, tu pouvais passer des heures à me parler du dernier livre que tu avais lu. Parfois, même souvent, je m'en fichais, mais j'aimais voir cette lueur dans tes yeux, ton regard qui s'allumait au fil de tes mots. Je sais pas si c'est à cause de moi, mais tu as changé. J'ai perdu cet homme là, et aujourd'hui je traîne un homme perdu. J'ai tout essayé Ed', les mots doux, les longs discours, les crises de couple, les menaces... Mais rien n'a fonctionné. _

_- Tu... tu me quittes, c'est ça ? _

_- Je n'ai pas le choix..._

_- On a toujours le choix, Bella..._

_- Non, tu ne me le laisses pas. J'ai autre chose à te dire..._

_- Tu as trouvé mieux ailleurs ?_

Je sais, c'était bas, très bas de lui sortir ça. Mais merde, la faire culpabiliser pouvait peut être changer les choses... au point où j'en étais.

_- Tu me crois vraiment comme ça ? J'en suis déçue._

Elle était peinée, blessée. J'étais à cours d'argument, et con.

_- Non, sache que même si je ne t'aime plus autant qu'avant, je n'aurai pas été capable de faire ça. Je suis ravie de voir la confiance que tu as en moi._

_- Désolé mais..._

_- Je pars._

_- Que...Quoi ?_

_- Je quitte New-York. Je... J'ai besoin de retrouver ma famille, mes amis. J'ai accepté un nouveau poste à Seattle et j'ai déjà réservé mon billet d'avion pour lundi prochain. _

_- Tu avais tout prévu. _

_- Je ne m'attendais plus à rien de ta part. J'ai attendu que tu changes Edward. Mais ce jour n'est jamais arrivé. _

Elle glissa un billet de dix dollars sur la table et se leva rapidement. Je ne pris pas la peine de me lever aussi, je restai figé sur la chaise, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, je l'interpellai.

- _Est-ce que... Tu pourrais dire à nos familles que je les embrasse ? Même si je ne suis pas le fils idéal, et que je n'ai pas été le gendre modèle, ils me manquent. Et... tu vas me manquer aussi._

_- Je suis désolée que ça se soit fini de cette manière Ed'. Je leurs dirai. _

Je ne répondis pas. Je continuai de fixer ce mur aux briques irrégulières, je tentai de mémoriser ce lieu, symbole de notre ultime dispute. Je souris, comme un idiot, en repensant à notre première rencontre quelques années auparavant. Il faut croire que notre relation était bâtit sur nos engueulades.

* * *

><p><em><strong> 8 Septembre 2003. <strong>_

Je me baladai avec Tyler et Jackson dans les couloirs du lycée, être senior au lycée avait du bon parfois ; on pouvait arriver en retard en cours et prétendre que notre coach de basket-ball nous avait retenu un peu plus longtemps. En général, les profs' croyaient à nos mensonges, la plupart des mecs de ce lycée comptait sur la bourse d'études réservée aux sportifs pour espérer entrer dans une université correcte. Personnellement, le basket-ball n'était pas une nécessité, mais juste un moyen de se défouler avec ses amis et d'attirer le regard des filles... Mes notes étaient en majorité plus que correctes et le salaire de mon chirurgien de père pouvait largement m'ouvrir les portes d'une Ivy League*.

Oui, j'étais prétentieux, imbu de moi même et arrogant... autant de bons adjectifs pour me décrire. Pourtant, durant mes années de secondaire, j'avais été un élève modèle ; toujours la meilleure note, respectueux et poli envers les autres, les mères de familles me citaient en exemple. La jalousie des autres enfants m'avait rapidement atteint ; on se moquait de moi, on me surnommait le « lèche-bottes », on me frappait de temps à autres... Les choses étaient devenues invivables, ce qui avait mené mes parents à prendre la décision de déménager de Twin Falls, dans l'Idaho, à Forks, dans l'État de Washington.

Cette même année je rentrai au lycée, personne ne me connaissait, je pouvais donc changer de comportement sans que cela ne paraisse étrange. Je m'étais fait de nouveaux amis, les plus populaires pour me protéger de mon passé. Jouer au dur me plaisait, je prenais un malin plaisir à emmerder les geeks, les intellos, les ratés, comme je l'avais été. Je m'étais construit une réputation, une histoire parfois basée sur des faits irréels et profitais de l'argent de papa pour séduire mon entourage. Je pensais être heureux, j'étais loin de la vérité...

_- Désolé m'sieur, on était à notre entraînement de basket._

Tyler savait mentir et couvrir nos arrières dans les situations difficiles.

- _Smith ? Bryans ? Cullen ? Quel honneur de nous faire part de votre présence. Allez vous asseoir et vite ! _

La classe était déjà rentrée depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, et de nouveaux élèves avaient rejoins le cours de littérature étrangère. Là où j'avais choisi cette option par intérêt, Jackson et Tyler l'avaient choisi parce que, je cite, _« il y avait les meufs les plus bonnes dans ce cours »_. Il était évident qu'avec ces deux malins, je peinais à prendre des notes et à écouter sérieusement... Mes résultats s'en ressentaient et j'étais à deux doigts d'être convoqué chez le principal.

Alors que Jack et Ty' avaient trouvé leurs places, je scannai visuellement la salle à la recherche d'une chaise vide. Mon regard tomba sur la table du fond, habituellement inoccupée puisqu'elle se situait à côté de la fenêtre cassée, mais aujourd'hui, une fille avait décidé de tenter l'expérience.

_- Cullen ! Vous comptez suivre le cours au milieu de la salle ?_

C'est en grognant que je pris place aux côtés de cette fille et sortis rapidement mes affaires, peu avide de nouvelles remarques venant de Horward. Celui-ci reprit son cours et expliquait le nouveau chapitre consacré à Virginia Woolf. Je ne connaissais pas cette femme mais ma voisine semblait le savoir. Elle se cogna la tête sur la table et souffla brusquement.

_- Cette Virginia semble te troubler... Je chuchotai pour ne pas me faire entendre par Horward._

La brunette se releva rapidement, comme choquée que je lui adresse la parole. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et ses paupières se mirent à battre plus régulièrement.

- _Je... j'ai déjà étudié un de ses bouquins et... elle est glauque._

_- Tu l'as déjà étudié ? Pourtant c'est nouveau dans le programme de Forks High'. _

_- J'étais en Floride, chez ma mère... Je viens d'emménager ici._

_- Ah... Tu viens de Miami ? Jackson Ville ? _

_- Non, Tampa. Mais j'ai grandi à Forks jusqu'à mes huit ans..._

_- Je vois. Divorce, qui mène à un déménagement..._

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais acquiesça légèrement.

-_ Edward Cullen,_ fis-je en lui tendant discrètement ma main mais elle croisa ses bras sur la table, fixant son regard sur le professeur.

- _Je sais qui tu es... Les filles du troisième rang ne parlent que de toi et au vu de leurs regards, j'en déduis que tu es quaterback. _

- _Non, juste joueur dans l'équipe de basket. _

_- C'est pareil. _J'arquai un sourcil.

- _Jalouse de ces nanas ? _Cette fois-ci, elle tourna la tête vers moi d'un geste sec et me fusilla du regard.

- _Non. Contrairement à ton fan club féminin, je ne prends pas le lycée pour une agence matrimoniale mais j'essaie juste de me donner un avenir. Désolée de te décevoir, maintenant si tu pouvais me foutre la paix pour que j'arrive à suivre ce cours, ça serait sympa. _

Je restai bouche bée devant cette fille, jamais depuis mon entrée scolaire, on ne m'avait répliqué ainsi. Cette inconnue était différente, et je la voulais !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Retour en 2010...<strong>_

Je l'avais désiré, je l'avais eu et je venais de la perdre. Mon père m'avait prévenu, ma mère aussi et mon frère m'avait fait jurer de ne jamais la faire pleurer. Game over, crétin !

Une heure plus tard, je quittai ce maudit restaurant pour retourner chez moi. Je ne traînerai pas dans les rues, je n'appellerai pas ce connard de Gary qui venait de briser mon couple, je n'avais plus un rond pour traîner dans les bars... En bref, ma vie avait atteint le summum du merdique. J'étais seul, je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

Rentrer chez moi était une nouvelle épreuve les photos de Bella et moi étaient collées sur les murs, quelques unes de ses affaires étaient éparpillées ici et là dans le salon et les souvenirs semblaient me torturer douloureusement. Ce soir, personne ne se couchera à mes côtés. Personne ne nettoiera mon appartement minable tout en accusant mon côté bordélique. Personne, non personne... Je ne suis plus que seul face à moi-même.

Alors, tel un zombie, je me rendis dans la salle de bain. Face au miroir faiblement éclairé par le néon, je me regardai, inspectant minutieusement chaque imperfection, chaque défaut de mon visage, de mon corps...

_« - Tu n'as jamais réussi à te remettre en question, ce sont toujours les autres qui ont tord, toi tu es parfait »_

Non, Bella, je ne suis pas parfait... J'y ai cru, mais plus maintenant.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux longs, ternes, qui me donnaient cet air de type paumé, négligé et pauvre. Où est passé cet adolescents qui faisait fureur dans son lycée ? Qui est devenu Cullen, le jeune étudiant qui était invité à toutes les soirées du campus ?

_« il est parti, c'est ton reflet qui te rappelle qui tu es... » _Me chuchotait cette voix intérieure.

Pris de rage, j'attrapai violemment les ciseaux dans le tiroir puis agrippai une poignée de cheveux, les coupant sans aucun style, sans aucun effet. Juste la colère me guidait dans cette masse de cheveux infâmes... J'allais changer, je ferai tout pour retrouver Cullen et pour montrer ce qu'a perdu Bella...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Senior Year : équivalent de la Terminale française aux États-Unis<strong>_

_**Ivy League : les plus anciennes et les plus prestigieuses universités américaines telles que Harvard, Dartmouth... Elles sont également les plus chères et acceptent en général les meilleurs élèves. **_


End file.
